Aki Hoshiko/Dreamscape
| birthdate =June 9 | age =23 (Part I) 24 (Part II) | gender =Female | height =5'8" (Part I) 5'10" (Part II) | weight =??? | blood type =O Negative | hometown = | countryoforigin =Yoshigakure | countryofliving =Travels | affiliation = Yōshigakure Iwagakure Akuma Force | previous affiliation = | occupation =Assassin | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Keiku Uchiha | previous partner = | family = | clan = Hoshi Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Jonin | reg =789876 | academy =12 | chunin =16 | jonin =20 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkei = Explosive Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Lightning Release Fire Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = EXPLOSION RELEASE Nucleus Nuclei White Phosphorous Explosion Release: Porous Kick Explosion Release: Beaming Payload TNT Punch Megaton TNT Punch Explosion Release: Injection Explosive Rain Explosive Water Explosive Tsunami Velocity Impact Accelerated Explosion X0 N0 C0 C1 C2 C3 C4 Clay Clone Explosive Clay Iwagakure Kinjutsu Suicide Bombing Clone Explosive Clay Minions Explosion Release Chakra Mode NINJUTSU Fire Release: Dragon Cremation Flame Fire Release: Spontaneous Ignition Wind Release: Turbulent Cyclone Ephemeral Clone Technique Physical Clone Technique Summoning: Lightning Flash Technique Creation Blitzkrig | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools =Kunai Shuriken Senbon }} Background Aki is a member of the Hoshi Clan and the only child of Kira Hoshiko and "Insert Father Here". She was raised as a fighter amd was always taught that she should never be affraid to fight for what she believes in. Her father began teaching her from an early age the ways of Iwagakure's Kinjutsu, and she soon found out that though she couldn't form the clay from her hands, as no mouths developed on her palms, she could produce it from across her entire body if needed. As a result of this, he clay was a silverish color, as a result of it being pure, materialized and solidifiedexplosive release chakra. She would go on to learn how to shape them into various shapes and sizes, and evenlearned how to form them into Kunai, Shuriken and even Senbon. Appearance Aki has an uplighti9ng but stern personality. She can be the best friend one could ask for, or their worst nightmare. Due to her vigerous training throughout the years, she has developed a somewhat serious tone that comes off as quite supportive but respectful when others are in need. She tells it like it is and isn't afraid to do what it takes to Abilities Speed Aki's base speed has seemingly always been fast, but as she began training her body through the use of clan's hiden technique, her natural speed has had an exponential increase. Using her Blitzkrieg technique, her speed accelerates to such a level that time seems to stop around her. Using this, she has put her taijutsu skills to good work, being able to dodge an opponents attacks at point blank range and initiate attacks of her own in an instant. Endurance Aki has extraordinarily high endurance, being able to surivive some of her most powerful Explosion Release techniques with little more than slight brushes. Using Explosion Release at an early age, she gradually learned how to use the chakra nature, ultimately increasing her resistance to her own chakra to the point that she can use almost all her explosive techniques without killing herself. Taijutsu Aki is an excellent taijutsu user, using her kekkei genkai andchiden in conjunction with one another to increase her speed and overall effectiveness in combat. When she fights, she does so with grace, and tends to hardly ever waste movement. Nature Transformations Explosion Release **Explosion Release Aki is highly skilled in the use of Explosion Release as has proved herself capable of being the second Deidara on many occasions. Despite learning the Iwagakure Kinjutsu from her father, she doesn't have the mouths on her hands like he does and can actively secret the clay from anywhere on her body. She was originally taught the kinjutsu in hopes of taking up her fathers mantle in Iwagakure someday, which she happily agreed. *Explosives List Blitzkrig Inheriting the hiden technique from her mother, Aki is quite skilled in its usage, employing extravagant shifts in speed to blitz her opponents, as well as enhance her strength, taijutsu and even her thinking speed, allowing her to dodge otherwise instantaneous attacks and weapons. Tools *Explosive Glyphs Aki has a unique scroll that allows her to manifest explosives in the form of glyphs. These glyphs are capable of changing size from infinitesemal size to towering buildings. They can also move at such speed that they can escape Sand and even keep up with the speed of infamous dust release techniques. The symbols are usually transparent though they can easily adapt to the color of its surroundings. The glyphs can be detonated remotely and can even take on various formations. Trivia